


Bughead One Shots and More

by lilisdivine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bughead fluff, F/M, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, but betty laughs it off, fluffy bughead, i sometimes don’t name drop them but you’ll know who i’m talking about so it’s okay, literally i’m too soft for them, nervous!jughead, so this is just a bunch of blurbs and one shots of me being a soft mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilisdivine/pseuds/lilisdivine
Summary: Just short Bughead blurbs and one shots because I don’t have the patience to write a whole story
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Two lovers, thousands of stars, one beach. As they laid on the soft sand, he pointed out the big dipper to her. A star shot across the night sky, and they both wished for the same thing. They skipped down the sandy shore, seashells crunching beneath their feet as they played hopscotch down the shoreline. They got too close to the ocean, and the icy water sent adrenaline rising up through their legs. The 70 degree southern ocean air swept through her long blonde hair, turning it into a knotted mess. She giggled as he ran up to her, holding her up to the sky. She put her arms out as he spun her around. The chilled air nipped her cheeks to a bright red. He pulled her down for a sweet kiss as fireworks boomed in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt:
> 
> “You come here often?”
> 
> “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.”

“And then, my dad took me to the sport’s store as a reward for...” Archie cut himself off when he realized his friend wasn’t paying any attention to him. Instead, his eyes were fixated on the beautiful blonde waitress at the register who had just been hired last week. Archie and Jughead had visited Pop’s at least once a day since then, for Jughead specifically. Jug’s plate of fries and his hamburger were untouched. 

“Dude, are you even listening to me?” Nothing. He snapped his fingers in front of his face, still nothing. “EARTH TO JUGHEAD,” he shouted, stomping on his foot under the table. 

“Ouch! WHAT THE FUCK, ARCHIE?” Jughead exclaimed, more confused than angry.

“Were you even listening to me?”

Jughead shoved a fry in his mouth, then wiped the grease off with a napkin. “Yeah, you were talking about, that uhm... thing with, uhm, that guy... what was his name?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, man. Why don’t you just go ask her out?”

“Huh?”

“You were staring at that new waitress the entirety of the 10 minutes I was talking to you. You’ve spent the past week making oogly eyes at her. Go talk to her.”

Blood rushed to his cheeks. Never once has Archie Andrews caught him looking at girls since the 3rd grade with Veronica Lodge, he was not about to start now. It was only because Archie had a way of making him uncomfortable when it came to girls. That and, in the long run, Archie and Veronica ended up dating anyway. “I was not... I just... thought I knew her from somewhere. I was trying to figure out where.”

Archie snorted. “Yeah, okay. Hey, I accidentally left my wallet in the car. Do you mind paying?”

Jughead sighed. “Yeah,” he handed him a $20. “Tell her to keep the change.”

Archie subtly rolled his eyes at him. “Can’t. I’m so full I can barely move.”

“Then how are you gonna get out of here?”

“I should be fine in a few minutes. Go pay.”

Jughead sighed once again. “Fuck you, Andrews.”

When Jughead walked up to the register, his heart picked up its pace going 80 miles an hour. He tried to read the girl’s name tag, but his vision went to a blur. 

The girl said something, but Jughead couldn’t quite hear her. It was like her voice was distant, echoy, maybe. 

“Yes,” he said instinctively.

She quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry? I meant your order number.” She smiled at the dumb mistake, but Jughead didn’t notice. 

“O-oh. I-i, uhm. 86.” Jughead mentally slapped himself.

“Okay, your total comes to $17.98,” she smiled gently at him. 

“Keep the change,” he smiled back. He turned back around to see Archie had moved so he could watch Jughead try, and fail miserably, to talk to the blonde beauty. 

_This fucking bitch._

Archie gestured for him to turn around and talk to her. Jughead decided this was a battle he would lose, so he turned around and walked back to the register.

“There was actually something I meant to ask you,” Jughead started out carefully. 

“Oh, the bathrooms are right around the corner.” 

“N-no. I meant, uhm...”  _Fuck, how am I messing this up already?_ “I meant, uh... do you... do you come here often?” It was a stupid question, asked by an idiot who had little to no experience with girls due to being in his best friend’s shadow for years and avoiding girls because of Archie.  _Very charming, Jug._

Luckily, she laughed cheerfuly. “Well, I work here. So I think I’d have to say ‘yes’.”

“Yeah, I-“ Jughead tried to apologize and saw her grab a napkin and a pen. “That came out wrong I’m sorry,” he continued anyway.

She handed him the napkin. 

Betty — 364-972-0865

“Text me sometime. Maybe we can get past the longing gazes from across the diner.”

Jughead blushed. “Yeah,” he chuckled. And then it registered.  _Shit. She noticed._ “Wait.”

“See you ‘round sometime?”

“Y-yeah. Will do.”

He walked back to his booth with Archie, whose grin spread flat across his face.

“Guessing by the fact that you have an unused napkin in your hand and your face is redder than my hair when I re-dye it, I take it that it went well?”

Jughead nodded, unable to shake the smile away.

“Great, because you’ll be happy to know,” he said reaching into his pocket, “My wallet’s right here.”

His smile faded ever so slightly. “On regular circumstances, I might’ve chased you out of here. But...”

“Damn, it’s only been 2 minutes, dude. That serious already?” 

_Fuck it._ Archie saw him flinch and ran for his car. Jughead never ran, he just picked up his wallet and leisurely strolled to the door. He stopped for a moment to wave to Betty before leaving. She smiled, a genuine smile that is. Not one she had to use for customer service.

That’s when Jughead knew it wasn’t pity. And for the first time in probably ever, he didn’t feel overshadowed by his best friend. 


End file.
